Sacrifice
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Willing to do anything to protect the one she loves.  Kagome finds a new love when she gets stuck in the Naruto world.


Everywhere Kagome looked there was snow. It must have been winter. She couldn't see any civilization, so she travelled around the unknown land.

She along with her friends had just defeated Naraku only a few hours ago. She didn't know what to wish for, so she said that she would be back after some thought.

As she jumped down the well, it did not glow its usual colour. Instead it was glowing a bright red/orange colour that consumed her. When she landed at the bottom of the well, Kagome could see the cloudy, blue sky with her deep blue orbs. It was snowing.

Kagome used the vines in the well to climb herself out of it. She had no idea where she was. She tried jumping back down, but it was of no use. The well was sealed.

One thought screamed though her mind. 'I'M STUCK!'

These events led the fifteen year old Kagome to start wandering the unknown place.

The miko was exhausted. She sat down in the cold snow. Her back rested against the trunk of a large tree twice her width. 'Where am I,' she thought tiredly.

Suddenly a figure was in front of her. The person had shoulder blade-length brown tinted black hair and deep brown eyes. Kagome had to do a double take as the male in front of her looked like a girl.

"Excuse me," began the unknown girlish looking male. "We wanted to know if you were alright."

Kagome looked confused. 'We?' That was when she saw another man behind him, although, he looked much older. He looked uninterested though he didn't look bothered either.

Kagome decided to answer the boy in front of her. "Honestly, I don't know where I am. By the way my name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you... ah-" She went to say his name when she realised she didn't know it. She thought she was making a fool out of herself.

He didn't seem to think so as he introduced, "I'm Haku. The man over there is Zabuza.

Six months later Kagome continued to travel with Haku and Zabuza, although, they had bought her a new set of clothes. She now wore a red kimono with a yellow obi. They were currently on another mission... Hey! They had to make money somehow.

If you asked Kagome six months ago before she began her newest journey, she would have never guessed that she would be living in a world full of ninja or more so fall in love with one. Kagome glanced at Haku from the corner of her eyes. Yes, she fell in love with Haku, however, she has never gained the courage to confess her feelings. She didn't have a clue of what he thought of her.

They arrived at the large unfinished bridge in the Land of Waves. It was a part of their mission: to kill the bridge builder Tazuna. Zabuza had already attacked once in a forest. Due to his injuries Haku saved him masquerading as a hunter-nin. The mission was also postponed a week as he recovered. He healed a lot quicker to to Kagome's miko ki and the help of the herbs Haku picked. That that he was perfectly healed the three of them were back in action.

Kagome had been taught to fight... sure. However, compared to a well trained shinobi who has trained practically their entire life... her strength was nothing. That was her reason for hiding in the shadows. She didn't want to get in their way.

She watched them fight. She was anxious for it to end. She was scared he was going to die. 'Haku...'

Kagome watched as Kakashi used some kind of an electric attack. Kagome didn't know what it was, but it looked fatal. Kagome quickly glanced over to where Haku stood. She knew what he would do. She wasn't going to let him do it. He needed to live... She wanted him to live even if that meant she couldn't.

Kagome ran out into the scene. Everything seemed to flash by in a moment. Haku suddenly appearing before Zabuza before being pushed out of the way by Kagome.

Several were surprised. Zabuza and Haku were the first to react. They couldn't believe Kagome just ran in. Kakashi was also surprised. He had never seen her before, but she must have been with the other two seeing as she protected them. That and the two had recognition written on their faces.

"Kagome?" Haku's voice was wavering. He knelt by her side. His mind was still trying to process what she did. He saw that she was clutching herself. He held her hands to move them. What was she hiding? He suddenly saw the giant hole in her torso. It went straight through her body. "No.. no... no!"

A rule of the shinobi was to never show emotions. He ignore the rule. He couldn't help but cry as he watched her die.

"You weren't suppose to take the attack! You aren't suppose to die!"

Kagome looked at Haku who was hovering over her. She gave him a pained smile. She raised her bloody hand to his cheek. Her hand trailed slightly down as she felt weaker. Blood smeared on his face as her fingers lingered down. "It's alright. You're safe. That's all that matters."

Haku eyes widened. What was she saying? She was an extremely precious person to him. It should have been him. "Don't- don't say that!"

"But it's true. There is something that I have been too scared to tell you. It's the reason why I have no regret in what I did." Kagome coughed. She was coughing up blood. Blood!

Haku held her upper body up closer to his frame. He was scared of what was to come. Kagome moved her face close to his.

Her lips were only centimeters away from his. "It's because... *cough* ... I love you." She connected her lips to his. Before Haku got the chance to react, Kagome's body went limp. Her heart stopped beating.

Tears streamed out of Haku's eyes. He was filled with so much pain. She loved him? She LOVED him! It was too late. He loved her too, but she was now laying dead in his arms.

Suddenly Gato appeared with dozens of henchmen. Zabuza and Kakashi came to an agreement that they were no longer enemies. Naruto arrived to the scene. Sakura went running where Sasuke was. Naruto notice the girl laying in Haku's arms. He was actually crying. Naruto though, 'Why is there so many deaths?'

They began to fight against Gato's men.

Kagome looked around her. She was surrounded in darkness. Suddenly a pink light shone and Midoriko was before her. "Midoriko! Where are we? What happened?"

"We are in the jewel. You died."

No that couldn't be right. Memories flashed through her mind. It was true. Kagome started crying hard. It hurt. She was finally able to confessed as she died. "This isn't what I wanted! I wanted to spend more time with him. I wanted to continue living by his side. To be with him everyday. I loved him so much!"

"Is that what you wish for? To live again?"

Kagome gasped. She had forgotten the fact that she had yet to wish on the jewel. Without hesitation she answered, "Yes!"

Her wish was granted. At first her breathing was shallow. The hole through her body was rapidly healing itself at an unnatural pace. Her vision was blurred but it was well enough to see what was happening. Haku was crying on her. She saw Gato's army of henchmen run towards them and the others near by. They looked weak, but Kagome did something.

Her powers flared creating an inpentrable barrier. They all flew back. The imact was hard and they were flying off the bridge.

Haku placed her down not realizing her new condition. The only one left was Gato. Haku's normal caring eyes were hard, cold, and distant. He was a wreck. "You killed Kagome. Someone precious to me. Someone I love. For that you shall pay dearly." For the first time, Kagome watched Haku kill someone.

After killing him, it began to snow gently. Kagome remembered. It was snowing when they first met to. Haku slumped to the ground.

Kagome found a small amount of strength to stand up. She wasn't walking straight, nor was she stable. She looked like she was about to collapse. The others were speechless as she arose. They had though she was dead.

Haku felt two arms wrap around him. He looked back about to yell when he saw a teary Kagome. He couldn't believe his eyes. "It's okay now. Everything is done and over with." She leaned into his chest. She whispered, "It use to snow all the time where you came from right? I like the snow. It was snowing the day we met."

Realising she was the real Kagome and she was alive, he kissed her passionately. When he moved away for air he said, "I love you too."

Kagome had tears of happiness as she leaned into him more. She just wished that time could stop at that moment.

* * *

><p><em>Well this is my first one-shot. Tell me what you think. I personally think I need to work better at them. But hey! practice makes perfect. I am sure future one-shots will get better.<em>


End file.
